Transfer Student
by Jade Fernandez Carriedo
Summary: Rachel is a new transfer student to Hetalia High. Here she meets her 'guardian angel', a cute Brit, a funny American and someone who want's to send her crashing down. Birthday present for my friend :) Foul Language from the start. Rated T...
1. This Better Be Worth It

"But it's mid-term!" Rachel sighed looking at her parents.  
"Rachel, we had to move…" Her mother started.  
"But what about my friends?" She asked, interrupting her mother.  
"What friends?" Her little brother said, before turning back to his DS. Rachel shot him a dirty look before turning back to her parents.  
"You'll make new friends." Her dad told her simply. "Anyway, it's too late; we're moving in a week." Her father said, before packing a box full of ornaments.  
"WHAT? That's not fair! How am I supposed to say goodbye in a week?" She shouted, shocked that she was only told this now.  
"You'll find a way." Her mother said, before helping her father.

~~~ One Week In The Future ~~~

The ride to the Heathrow airport was long. It gave Rachel time to think about her friends and how she had actually said goodbye.

_Rachel had told her friends that evening. Needless to say they were shocked, and some thought that she was joking. It wasn't until the following day that they saw she was deadly serious. "You bloody wanker!" Her friend had shouted at her, completely mad. The others just looked around and started to hug her._

_All that week, she spent it with friends and family. Her friends organised a mini party for her. They held it at her friend's house and they had a great time. It was the perfect way to say goodbye. At the end, they presented her with a necklace with an English flag on. On the back the letters R.A. were engraved. "Don't you forget us Brits." They had said._

_At the end of the week, they all saw her off. "You better text me, you bloody wanker, or I'll fly over there and make you text me." One of them had said, a fake smile plastered onto her face. One of them was really devastated.  
"We lost contact for like six years or something stupid, let's not do that again." She had said, knowing fully well that they probably would. And the others just said something and waved as she got in the car and her parents drove off._

She sat there now, playing with the necklace. "This better be worth it…" She muttered under her breath as they arrived at the airport.

~~~ One Airplane Ride Later ~~~

_Eleven and a half hours? Fuckin' Hell!_

_IKR! And we had to travel down to London!_

_Why?_

_It was the only place that did flights directly to LAX... Anyway, talk in a bit, going to new house…_

_In Los Angeles right?_

_Yeah :/_

_Lucky bugger ;)_

_Lol, talk later, bye :D_

_Good luck, byee :)_

Rachel put her phone away, as they pulled up the driveway to her new home. "Wow! It's big! How the hell did you get a house like this?" Rachel asked, seeing the very large house in front of her.  
"Houses are bigger in the US." Her father told her, stopping the car. They all got out, and her father opened the door.  
"On the count of three, you go and pick your room." Her mother said. Rachel looked at her younger brother, and gave him a challenging glare. "One… Two… Three!" Her mother shouted. With that Rachel and her brother ran into the house and up the stairs. She ran into a few rooms, before stopping on one that was perfect. It wasn't massive, but it was big. It had a bay window with a window seat. But what won was the view. The view from the window showed a nearby beach, and at this moment in time, she could see the waves rolling in and the sun setting.  
"I'm having this room!" She shouted into the atmosphere. She heard mumbles like "Okay" from down the hall.

Rachel took out her phone and snapped a picture of her room, and then the view from the window seat.

_My new room :D (Attachment 2 pictures)_

_Damn you! That's bloody brilliant! Fuck off!_

_:P_

_Waaa! _

_Lol, sorry :L_

_Have fun in sunny 'Murica! I'll be in England, cold, sad and going to deal with your favourite teacher tomorrow :/ When you starting that new school? What's it called again?_

_Orbis terrarum schola…_

_That's what it's called? Who the fuck named this place?_

_Yeah, but it's nicknamed Hetalia High…_

_Cool, so when you starting?_

_Monday…_

_Four day weekend! Lucky bastard!_

_Yeah… Anyway, shouldn't you be sleeping? It's got to be like two AM over there…_

_Naa, only one, and I better be off or my phone will be taken away…_

_No it won't! Your parents are too lax to do that :P_

_I know :D Night!_

_See ya :)_

Rachel sighed before putting her phone away. Tomorrow she'd deal with the jet lag, and over the weekend she'd prepare for school and unpack. According to her parents, she would be a sophomore in high school over here. It could be worse, everyone's only had a year to make friends, she thought. "This school better not be too messed up…" She said into the empty room.

Suddenly a wave of tiredness washed over her. "Shit, I'm still on English time…" She said. She looked at the room and realized there was nowhere to sleep but the window seat. "I'll sleep there then." She said, closing the door and curling up on the window seat. "If there is a God, please don't make me regret leaving England." She whispered before drifting off.

**A/N: I won't put lots of these so this is just the start. Okay, so this is for my friend's birthday and if you have any criticism please say. Anything I need to correct, please say. This is an account that I created so my friend can't find the story. If you think it's good, please say - I need as much help as I can get :P My normal account is Accailia, but that is mostly Night World fanfics :) Please review if you can :) Thank you :)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Hetalia, that honor falls upon Hidekaz Himaruya :) I own the story line though :) I don't own the characters as they are actual people in some cases. This disclaimer applies for all chapters posted now and in the future.**

**Thanks  
**

***Note* Some of this has been amended on 30/12/2012**

**xAccailiax**


	2. Guardian Angel?

Transfer Student – Chapter 2

"Is this seriously the uniform?" Rachel asked, storming down the stairs. It was Monday morning, and she was about to start Hetalia High.  
"That's the uniform they sent us honey." Her mother said to her. Rachel wore a knee length, pleated black skirt, a white blouse, a red tie, a black blazer jacket with red accents, white ankle length socks and black Mary-Jane's.  
"It's ridiculous! And why does James get to wear his own clothes?" She asked looking at her brother who sat at the table in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
"James' school doesn't have a uniform. Now sit down and eat your pancakes." Her mother said, putting some pancakes in front of her. Sighing she ate them. "Your dad will drop you at school today, so get your bag; you need to be there early to get all the information you'll need." Her mother smiled at her, before shooing her off.

"You ready?" Her father asked her, getting into the car. "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, before watching the scenery fly past as her father drove her to school.

~~~ One Car Ride Later ~~~

This is a school? It looks like a palace! Rachel thought, before getting out of the car. "I'll pick you up at the end of the day." Her father said before driving off.  
"Wait! I don't know where to go!" She shouted after the car, but it was too late; it was already gone. Sighing she turned around to look at the school. It was her first day, and she was on her own. Great. She started up the steps to the near empty school. Before stepping inside, she took a deep breath. No need to panic, I'll be fine. She told herself. Opening her eyes, she stepped inside to the place that would change her life.

The inside was bigger than it looked. The place had high ceilings that were a pale champagne colour. The floor was tiled with intricate patterns. On Rachel's right was an office. She turned to the office to see a man in his late twenties sitting there looking through paperwork. She stepped towards the office. "Excuse me, I'm new here and I was wondering where to collect my information." She squeaked out, her voice going slightly higher than normal. The secretary looked up and smiled at her.  
"Sure thing. You must be Rachel, the new sophomore?" He asked. Rachel nodded in response. "Okay, I'll sort your things out for you, but before you go to class, the principal would like to speak to you. So if you go through that door, his personal secretary will deal with you." He said, motioning to the door on her left. Rachel smiled and started for the door. She hoped everyone was as nice as that secretary.

Boy was she wrong. As soon as Rachel stepped through the second door, eagle eyes were pinned on her. "New girl?" The new woman barked in a harsh tone.  
"Y-Yes." Rachel stuttered, causing the new secretary to roll her eyes. "Take a seat. Principal Alders will be with you in a minute." She said, pointing to a few seats behind her. Rachel sat on a chair, and looked around the silent room. Her eyes were scanning a picture, when a door opened. Turning to the sound, Rachel saw a man no older than forty.  
"Is Miss Axford here?" He asked, looking at the secretary. She pointed to Rachel, who stood up. "Follow me Miss Axford." He said, turning back to his office. Reluctantly, Rachel followed the man.

Meanwhile the rest of the school began to file in for their first lesson. "Hey Gil, I bet you that ella es tarde again! How about ten euros?"  
"You're on! She vouldn't risk it. Not today."  
"Mon ami, she is on first name terms with le secrétaire et le directeur, she could get away with murder if she tried."  
"Hmm. Wahr. Oh vell… To English. Ve vill soon find out."

"Do you understand Rachel?" Principal Alders finished.  
"Yes, thank you." Rachel smiled. She had quickly learnt that her new principal was a kind and easy going man.  
"In that case, you better be off to class. I take it the secretary, Mr Ross, is getting your timetable?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "Well, I can't say I hope to see you soon, but I hope you get on well at Orbis terrarum schola." He chuckled, opening the door for Rachel to leave. Picking up her bag, she left.  
"Excuse me, Mr Ross?" She asked when she got to the first office.  
"Hmmm. Oh, hi Rachel. I've gotten your information sorted." He said handing it over. "There you have your timetable, locker number and combination, list of teachers and a map. The most important is your timetable. You know how a timetable works, right now you have English." He continued.  
"Right now?" She questioned, realizing the school was emptier than before.  
"Yeah. Classes started five minutes ago. We don't have registration here; you're registered in your first class. Anyway, now you have English in room two-seventeen with Miss Taylor." He told her. Rachel just stared at him. "You have no idea where to go do you?" He sighed, as Rachel shook her head.

At that moment, the front doors opened. Mr Ross looked past Rachel and rolled his eyes. Rachel turned to see a girl walking in. "You're late Jade." Mr Ross shouted to her.  
"I know Eric." The girl, Jade, shouted back.  
"You've got English with Miss Taylor now don't you?" He asked her.  
"Uh-huh." She said back looking over to Rachel and Mr Ross.  
"Take Rachel with you, but let her stop at her locker first. She's the new transfer student." Mr Ross said to her. Rachel looked at him, and he nodded as if to say that she'll be fine.  
"Okay." The girl simply said. Jade walked over to them, and extended her hand to Rachel. "My name's Jade." She said in what Rachel deciphered was a British accent.  
"Rachel." She replied, taking her hand.  
"Okay, you better get to class. Here's a note explaining why you're late." Mr Ross said, handing Jade a note.  
"Thanks Eric." Jade smiled sweetly, before taking the note and walking off. Rachel followed.

"So you're new here?" She asked when Rachel had caught up. Rachel nodded. "Okay then, we'll head to my locker and then go to yours. Like I said, I'm Jade, and you can think of me as your guardian angel." She said, stopping in front of a locker and opening it. As Jade got her books out, and looked at the papers in front of Rachel, one thought travelled through Rachel's mind?

Guardian Angel?

***Note* Some of this has been amended on 30/12/2012**

***Translations***

**Ella es tarde - She is late  
Mon ami - My friend  
Le secrétaire et le directeur - The secretary and the principal  
Wahr - True**


	3. Meet the Transfer Student

Transfer Student – Chapter 3

"Guardian Angel?" Rachel questioned as Jade moved on.  
"Yeah. I'll tell you how the school works, who to hang with, what to do and what not to do." She said with a smile as she turned a corner to reveal another row of lockers.  
"How do you know what to do? You can't have been here long yourself." She questioned. After this was said, Jade stopped and looked at Rachel.  
"Nice guess. How'd you know?" She asked.  
"You still have a British accent. If you had been her for a long time, it would have gone by now." She simply said.  
"You're smart. And yes, I am new fairly here. I moved in the winter last year and started here with the freshmen. Like you, I'm a sophomore now. I've been here almost a year." She said, continuing to walk again. A few meters later she stopped. "Here's your locker. It's only a hall away from mine." She said grinning. Stepping up to the locker, Rachel put the combination given to her in. It opened and she looked at it. "Okay, you can decorate it and stuff. I'll show you mine and some of my friends' later. Just put your books in here and that. It means you don't need a massive bag. Just keep your note book now. You'll get text books later." She said. Rachel closed the locker and put the information she previously had in her hands, into her bag.

"That's wasted five minutes." Jade said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was ten past eight. "It should take us a couple of minutes to get to room two-seventeen, so that way we'll only have about thirty-five minutes of the lesson left… God, I hate English." She said, heading up a flight of stairs. Rachel followed. "Anyway, as I'm your guardian angel, I am supposed to tell you that you look like an idiot." She said, stopping in front of a girls' bathroom. Pushing her inside, Jade followed Rachel and stood in front of the mirrors. "First of all, the school is more relaxed than it suggests, especially on the uniform." She said. Rachel looked down at what she was wearing, and then looked at what Jade was wearing. She was right. Jade wore a white blouse, with the top button undone and short sleeves, a black button up vest with red buttons, a short black skirt, socks that went up to a third of the length of her thigh, with a red stripe around the top of each one, and black ballet flats. "You don't need to wear that." She continued.  
"What do I do then?" Rachel asked her.  
"To start with, roll up your skirt a bit." Rachel did as she was told. "Right, now remove the tie and undo the top button of your shirt." Jade ordered her. Complying with the orders, she removed her tie. "That's better. Now roll up the sleeves to your blazer. And voilà, you look a lot better." Jade said smiling. Rachel looked at herself and couldn't help but agree.

"Anyway, we better get to class. Whilst I'm sure Eric didn't write any times on the note, I don't think we can be gone much longer." She sighed before exiting the toilets. Having no other option, Rachel followed.  
"So where is room two-seventeen?" Rachel asked. Jade pointed to a room up ahead.  
"Careful here. Miss Taylor is a nice enough woman, as long as you stay on her good side. Most of the time I'm on her good side – except for Monday mornings." Jade explained. Rachel nodded and took a breath in as Jade opened the door.  
"Where have you been Jade? You're fifteen minutes late already!" The teacher exclaimed.  
"Sorry Miss I was asked to show the new transfer student to her locker and then bring her here. I have a note from Eri- Mr Ross." Jade explained, handing the note over. At the part of 'new transfer student', all the heads in the class shot up, and turned to the front of the class. Rachel could feel all the eyes on her, and it wasn't a nice feeling. Nervously, she smiled at the teacher, who returned it.  
"In that case, your apology is accepted, as for once you do seem to have a legitimate excuse. Anyway, today we are doing group work. Jade, you shall be working with Antonio, Francis and Gilbert, as they insisted that you would work best with them, if you did turn up. Rachel, if you wish to go with that group also, you may." The teacher told them. Rachel watched as a smile grew on Jade's face as she started to the back of the classroom.  
"Come on Rachel, they don't bite." Jade shouted back to her. For some reason, this comment made the class burst into a fit of laughter. Unsure of what to do, she followed her new friend to the back of the class.

"I told you Gilbert. Now pay up." A tanned boy said as Rachel sat down.  
"Nien. Jade is late because she was showing the new girl around." An albino with crimson red eyes replied.  
"Actually Gil, I was late anyway." Jade told to the two. Rachel watched as the albino grumbled and produced some money from his wallet. The other boy quickly snatched it out of his hands, smirking.  
"Ah, Jade, you will never change, will you mon amie?" The third boy on the table said. This one had bright blue eyes and long wavy hair. Jade grinned at the boy, before turning back to Rachel.  
"Okay guys, firstly you shouldn't be betting on my tardiness. Secondly, this is Rachel, the new transfer student. Rachel, this is Antonio," she said pointing to the boy with olive skin, jade-green eyes and messy brown hair. "Francis." She continued, pointing to the boy with blue eyes and blond, shoulder length hair. "And Gilbert." She finished, pointing to the albino with scruffy white hair and the unsettling red eyes.  
"Nice to meet you." Rachel said, extending her hand to the group. Antonio ignored her hand and gave her a hug. Sensing her discomfort, Jade pulled him off and scolded him. Gilbert just shook her hand a winked at her. Francis took her hand and brought his lips to it.  
"You are très belle ma chérie." He said, letting go of her hand. Despite taking French for three years in her previous school, Rachel had no idea what he said.  
"Stop being a pervert Francis!" Jade said, obviously having finished scolding Antonio. "What are we meant to be doing anyway?" She asked the three boys.  
"Something about Shakespeare mi amor." Antonio told her. The other two boys nodded their heads.  
"Anything specific?" Jade asked and watched as the three shook their heads. "I guess I'll ask Arthur then." She said, a smile tugging at her lips. Rachel saw the threes' looks as she called for the boy named Arthur. She then turned to where she heard the scraping of a chair going backwards. A few feet away stood the most gorgeous boy she had laid eyes on. He had tousled blond hair, sparkling emerald green eyes and was quite tall. He seemed to have large eyebrows, but having lived in England all her life before the move, it wasn't unnatural to her. He started towards the table, and Rachel promptly turned around.

"What is it that you wanted Jade?" He asked in an accent that Rachel found familiar.  
"I was just wondering what the assignment was. See, none of the boys knew, so I figured that you would be the best person to ask." She said, giving an award winning smile.  
"I believe we have to do a poster on Macbeth and include information on the adaptations we have seen. That is what Alfred and I have been doing anyway." He said. Seconds later, another scrape of a chair was heard. Again Rachel turned, to see another handsome man. This one had dirty blond hair with a little flick, sapphire blue eyes and appeared to be a little taller than the man currently stood at their table.  
"I heard my name." He said.  
"Alfred, you're just in time. I was just introducing myself to our new transfer student, Rachel." Arthur quickly shot in.  
"No you weren't…" Jade started, before being cut off from a glare from Arthur. Turning to Rachel, he smiled.  
"Hello Rachel, my name is Arthur. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman like yourself. If you don't mind me asking where have you transferred from?" He said, as if he had never spoken to Jade.  
"Oh, I'm from Birmingham." She said, smiling up at him.  
"Birmingham, Alabama?" The other boy asked.  
"No, Birmingham, England you nitwit." Arthur said to him.  
"That's no way to act in front of a lady Arthur." The boy chuckled.  
"You act like that in front of me." Jade said from the other side of the table where she had started on the poster that was due in at the end of the lesson, which was only fifteen minutes away.  
"Just because you are British, it does not make you eine Dame. Kesesesese." Gilbert laughed from the table. The laughing stopped, when Jade punched him however.

"Anyway dude, I'm Alfred, the hero! If you need help, you can ask me. Do you need me to save you from the bad touch trio?" He asked in a booming voice.  
"The bad touch what?" Rachel asked, looking back to Jade. Jade, who had been watching the conversation, quickly looked down, as did the other three sitting at the table.  
"Don't scare the poor girl Alfred! She's already had to deal with Jade today." Arthur said.  
"Poor chica. You should have run señorita!" Antonio told her.  
"I'm still here!" Jade exclaimed. Rachel giggled at her outburst.  
"You have such an adorable laugh." Arthur told her. Heat rose to Rachel's cheeks. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… Sorry." Arthur started, before Alfred cut in.  
"What do you have next?" Alfred asked her. Thankful for the distraction, Rachel dove into her bag and retrieved her timetable.  
"I have science with Mr Blakemore." She said.  
"You have that don't you Arthur?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded slowly.  
"Good. That means you can show her to science, and then back to her locker. It's about five down from yours." Jade said, adding final touches to the poster.  
"S-sure. I'll meet you outside of the classroom and we can make our way down." Arthur told her. Rachel nodded back to him, smiling at how he faltered at the beginning. With that, Alfred and Arthur made their way back to their desks.

When Rachel turned back, Jade was admiring a finished poster. "How did you do that? It's only been ten minutes!" Rachel asked her shocked.  
"It is Jade's special talent. Es ist what we always ask her."  
"Oui. She always does it very quickly. Almost like magie."  
"We think that she is una bruja!"  
"Yes, because I am a bloody witch. And now I curse you. Francis, I curse your food. Antonio, I curse your tomatoes. Gilbert, I curse… Gilbird!" Jade replied, making witchy hand movements. The three looked at her scared.  
"Not Gilbird!" Gilbert exclaimed, falling to the floor. His reaction caused Rachel and Jade to burst into fits of laughter.

After calming down, Jade wiped some tears from her eyes. "Looks like someone's watching you." She said, pointing behind Rachel. Rachel turned around and met eyes with both Alfred and Arthur. They quickly turned away, a light pink blush on each of their cheeks.  
"Le jeu de l'amour. Un tel jeu délicat avec des conséquences graves." Francis muttered as the bell went.

**A/N: This chapter is about eight hundred words longer than the last chapter. I you think I should split it, can you please tell me where?**

**Thank you for reviews and follows and all that, it's appreciated x**

**xAccailiax**

***Translations***

**Très belle ma chérie -Very beautiful my dear  
Mi amor - My love  
Eine Dame - A lady  
Una Bruja - A witch  
**

***Note* The last line is in French but the main character knows little French. In my opinion it is better not to know at this point as it's explained later.  
**

***Note* ****Some of this has been amended on 02/01/2013**


End file.
